LEGACY
by FireFly88
Summary: In the distant future after Naraku's defeat, the small group of friends now live relatively simple lives raising their growing families. It's everything they've ever dreamed of. InuYasha is content in ways he never imagined he could be and now Kagome is expecting their next child but with the baby's arrival comes an unexpected twist to turn their lives upside down.


**LEGACY**

This story takes place in the distant future after Naraku's defeat. The small group of friends now live relatively simple lives raising their growing families. It's everything they've ever dreamed of. InuYasha is content in ways he never imagined he could be and now Kagome is expecting their next child but with the baby's arrival comes an unexpected twist to turn their lives upside down.

Chapter One: Unexpected

InuYasha stirred from his sleep. Still fuzzy from his fading dreams he rubbed his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. Trees towered above, the rich green colour of their leaves appeared almost black under the night sky. A dim fire burned nearby flickering against the canopy above casting living shadows that danced around in endless circles. Sitting up to survey what could have awaken him from his deep sleep, InuYasha became aware that the place next to him on the blanket was cold and empty. Looking up he spotted Kagome sitting near the fire with her back against a tree. Her eyes were closed and a blanket was draped over her. She appeared to be asleep except for the crease in her brow, evidence of some discomfort or trouble on her mind.

Quietly InuYasha rose and made his way over to Kagome. She did not stir until she felt InuYasha's weight come to rest on the ground next to her. Her face softened and she smiled as she opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"If you were cold you should have woken me up." InuYasha said as he raised a hand and ran his hand over her blanket covered shoulder.

"I would have kept you warm!"

"It wasn't the cool night air that pulled me from your side." Kagome laughed making InuYasha smile. Almost as quickly as it had disappeared the crease in her forehead reappeared and she took a deep breath as if steadying herself against some unseen force.

"Kagome ...?" InuYasha began to speak but Kagome cut him off with another smile,

"I'm fine InuYasha!" she said trying to sound reassuring. InuYasha paused before reaching his hand out and moving it under the blanket that covered her. Slowly he ran his hand over her stomach, feeling the roundness of her belly and the gentle kick of their child growing within. Kagome smiled again placing her hand over InuYasha's.

"You're still feeling ill?" InuYasha questioned sounding concerned.

"No more than expected." Kagome responded trying to put InuYasha's worries to rest.

"She's just very busy making it hard to sleep." She confessed. InuYasha smiled as he again felt the baby kick.

"You're still convinced it's a girl?" InuYasha laughed. Kagome nodded her head confidently. After a moment InuYasha moved over manoeuvring himself so Kagome could lay with her back against his chest instead of the hard tree truck. Once they were comfortable again he wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her tight to his body,

"Try and get some sleep. You'll need to be rested for tomorrow." He said.

"I'm not worried about tomorrow, it should be a simple task to dispatch the spirit from the lord's house ... but I'd welcome sleep none the less. I can tell this baby is going to be daddy's little girl!" Kagome laughed as she snuggled into InuYasha's embrace.

"And how do you know that?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"She's strong and she's been kicking a lot these past couple days making her mother very uncomfortable. But when you come near and you place your hands on my belly and she hears your voice she finally settles and calms." Kagome answered as she ran her hand over InuYasha's which once more lay over her belly. InuYasha didn't say anything as he felt Kagome drifting off to sleep against his shoulder, but he could not help the smile that graced his face at his mate's loving words.

Much had changed in this world since Kagome had left after Naraku's defeat. Miroku and Sango were married and had welcomed three beautiful children of their own before Kagome's return. Twin girls they named Akira and Akiko and then two years later, only a week or so before Kagome's return through the well, a son they named Shin was born. All three were strong and smart, the perfect likeness to both their parents.

InuYasha and Kagome were married as soon as they could and barely a year after Kagome arrived back through the well they welcomed their very first child into the world, a son they called Takeo. He was born with every likeness to that of a human showing no traits of his hanyou father with the exception of his eyes. He had dark gold stained eyes, darker then his father's but powerful piercing eyes all the same. As he grew older he took on the appearance of InuYasha as a human, strong and handsome. His parents also quickly learned that he was not all together lacking in demon blood as first believed. He was stronger, faster and his senses keener then any human's although still not a match for InuYasha's.

Only weeks after InuYasha and Kagome welcomed their first son, Sango once more gave birth to a daughter, a pretty little girl whom they named Hotaru. Even as a young girl she was very beautiful with wide ever watchful eyes and sleek jet black hair. She was also very clever and liked to play tricks to get the attention of other children, particularly the young boys whose eye she caught with little effort. However she was dutiful and honourable merely enjoying the games she played as entertainment. All the same Miroku made sure to put the fear of the gods into every man and boy who so much as looked as his daughter, he saw far too much of himself in Hotaru to take any chances.

Two years after Takeo and Hotaru, Miroku and Sango welcomed their last child, another boy they named Naoki. Barely six month later saw the arrival of InuYasha and Kagome's second son, Daichi. He too, like his brother, had the appearance of being human with not even the slightest trace of InuYasha's demon bloodline. Even his eyes were dark like his mother's. As he grew he showed no signs of great strength or speed or heightened senses like his older brother. Instead he seemed to resemble Kagome even in his personality. He was more reserved and he remained forever a quiet peaceful soul content to day dream nestled in the shadows of ancient trees. He even seemed to posses powers not unlike his mother's, but for the most part he preferred to shy away in favour of stealing one of his mothers old school books to learn of a world far into the future. Even as a youngster he mastered many complex ideas that had stumped Kagome and many of her classmates even with the aid of teachers.

It had been five short years since Daichi was born. Kagome was expecting again and due to deliver her third child within a month's time. With Takeo and Daichi her pregnancies had been uneventful and without incident. She had carried to full term with both her sons and there was no reason to believe the third time would be any different. But this pregnancy had felt very different to Kagome. The child growing inside her now was more restless then the boys had been and kicked relentlessly inside her. As such she felt far more weary and tired more quickly than in the past. She insisted there was definitely something different this time. All the more reason Kagome continued to persist she was carrying a girl. She realised that her heart may also be somewhat biased in the matter. She had two wonderful sons whom she loved with all her heart but still she longed for a little girl. She also suspected InuYasha would prove to be adorable with a daughter to dote over.

The early morning sun found Kagome standing before a large mansion, the residence of a prominent Lord whose home had been terrorised by mischievous deeds for nearly two months now. A wondering priest who'd happened by announced that the grounds harboured the spirit of a weasel demon. When he attempted to dispatch the spirit it backfired and injuring the ill suited priest who only served to anger the spirit. In the fortnight that had passed the spirit had become angry now turning simple trickery into violent outburst even threatening the life of a young girl severing in the house.

The Lady of the house had once heard of Kagome, a less than conventional priestess possessing powers to rival any in the region and of course famed to be part of the group who traveled together and challenged Naraku, finally bringing him to an end many years ago now. The Lady knew she lived in a village a little more than a day's walk from their home and she dispatched a messenger to ask for help.

Kagome and InuYasha often traveled to villages so Kagome could offer aid in healing those that were ill or to perform spiritual rights and exorcisms for famers and Lords alike. In poorer villages where people did not have means to pay they simply accepted housing and food for the duration of their stay. For the houses of the Lords and wealthy they charged small fortunes for even the simplest of tasks. With Kagome as famed as she was and with her unmatched powers as a priestess no one dared argue the price. Having InuYasha along to brood menacingly from over Kagome's shoulder always helped to, though generally he tried to keep as low a profile as he could. Unfortunately despite his part in ridding the world of Naraku, his half demon blood kept him from being held in as high regard as his companions had been raised to. He didn't care however, he had Kagome and his family and that was all he ever required.

As unconventional as Kagome's reputation was she usually avoided traveling while she was visibly pregnant. To see a priestess with child often causes a bit of a stir amongst the nobles, even more so if they discovered who the father was. However in hearing that a little girl had been injured Kagome didn't dare delay until after the baby was born. This house was secluded above the village and far from anyone else so Kagome figured there would be fewer eyes to gawk at her and they could get in and out without much notice.

Kagome now stood before the gate with her hands raised ready to perform the exorcism. She could feel the angry spirit of the demon within, holding tight to the foundations but it was still nothing of concern for her. The greater annoyance came from the residents of the house who stood congregated a little ways to her right. She could hear their mumbling voices and feel their scrutinising eyes on her.

"Are you sure this is the priestess who helped defeat Naraku?"

"Yes and guarded the now fabled Shikon jewel?"

"I'm sure it is. Her reputation does stand to be ... different.."

"But a priestess with child? That is unheard of!"

"Surely her powers must have waned having been tainted by a man!"

"Not to mention the presence of that half breed ..."

At the sound of the insult towards InuYasha, Kagome's mouth twitched into an angry scowl.

"Ignore them Kagome. Let's just get this over with so we can get back home." InuYasha called from behind her. His voice was just loud enough to carry to Kagome's ears but not to those of the simpletons huddled in fear. Kagome's scowl turned back into a smile at the sound of InuYasha's voice. Their years together and the arrival of their children had turned InuYasha into a far more cautious man with greater prudence then ever thought capable of him.

Taking a deep breath she put the people's voices out of her mind and focused on ridding the residence of its burden. Closing her eyes she envisioned the mansion before her and the spirit resting at its core. She could feel the angry energy wreathing and twisting as it tightened its hold on every beam and board as she pulled it from its nest. Feeling the strong resistance and the growing anger of the demon, Kagome pushed out her energy forming a barrier around the stubborn spirit separating it bit by bit from the house.

To all those watching everything remained still and quiet.

"What is she doing?"

"Does she not use any scrolls or enchantments?"

"Surely she should have put seals across the gate? Did no one tell her what happened to the priest who faced this demon before her?"

InuYasha smirked as he overheard the people's ignorant questions. Kagome was more powerful than they could possibly imagine. She had no use for bits of enchanted paper that more often than not served only to please crowds unless they were in the masterful hands of a monk such as Miroku.

All of a sudden a low rumble irrupted from inside the house and everyone outside grew quiet as they waited to see what would happen next. The rumbling grew as the foundations of the buildings began to creek and shudder as the two invisible forces battled against one another. As the rumblings became ever louder a bright glow suddenly irrupted from the center of the grounds. A rush of air poured over the high walls and the light exploded forth producing a sphere floating high above the roof of the mansion. Within the shimmering pink and white barrier flashed the angry black form of a red eyed weasel.

This didn't seem right to either Kagome or InuYasha. Weasels demons, although trickster by nature causing havoc to who so ever was plagued by them, were not usually evil spirits. Something had contorted this spirit into something far darker than it should have been. Kagome wondered if perhaps the priest who had visited before her had not had as good intentions as he claimed to. Before she could put the angry spirit to rest she needed to purify it so it could rest in peace.

Kagome took a deep breath to prepare herself, but as she let out the air from her lungs she felt a strange feeling surge through her body. Her eyes flew open as the demon in front of her suddenly let out a wailing screech causing everyone to jump and shrink away. The sky suddenly become dark and the air swirled around them like a violent storm.

Kagome felt her powers surge forth as if out of her control. The demon once more screamed as the spiritual barrier pressed in around it, crushing it. Kagome starred into the angry red eyes of the demon unsure of what to do. InuYasha watched from behind determined to stay out of the situation until he was certain Kagome needed his help.

Suddenly Kagome felt her powers weaken and abandon her. She fell forwards onto her knees. The barrier instantly dissolved, shattering around them into a thousand glittering fragments. The demon, sensing its freedom, once more turned towards Kagome who despite being thrown to the ground still help its gaze. With one last frightening shriek it rushed at Kagome with lethal intent. InuYasha was quicker though and before the demon had a chance to so much as lay a fang on Kagome, InuYasha's claws flashed through the air ending its miserable existence.

InuYasha stood for a moment watching the air clear, making sure the threat was gone before he turned quickly and knelt down in front of Kagome,

"Are you ok? What happened?" InuYasha asked.

"I ... I have no idea. It was like I couldn't control my own power." Kagome answered sounding a little shaken. She turned to see the people still standing a little ways away from them, their eyes wide and mouths standing agape at the spectacle they had just witnessed. Kagome tried to stand but InuYasha stopped her.

"Just rest for a minute." He instructed, his hand instinctively flew to her belly. An action done out of concern and love but it betrayed more to the on looking eyes then he intended to.

"See how the half breed tends to her ..."

"You don't think he's in love with her do you?"

"See the concern for the child she carries! Could he be the father!"  
"Impossible. No priestess would allow such a thing!"

"Ungrateful ignorant morons" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Come on InuYasha. Let's get out of here!" She continued as she once again tried to stand.

"Sit just a minute longer. I need to negotiate the terms of payment!" InuYasha said with the slightest hint of anger tainting his voice. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but InuYasha was already striding away from her.

"You're Lord of this house!" InuYasha said as he approached and pointed a clawed finger at a short fat man."

"I am!" The man responded trying in vain to hold himself taller than he was.

"Your request has been fulfilled. The Lady Kagome will receive her payment now." InuYasha said trying to remain as diplomatic as he could. The tiny man looked from Kagome to InuYasha.

"Are you mad? I will not exchange words with a being the likes of you! And I will not make payment either. I offered reward if the priestess dispelled the demon from our midst ... I did not pay for the services of your filthy claws." The man said feeling brave with his servants and guards at his back.

"I would rethink your words carefully!" InuYasha said as he advanced towards the man. The man couldn't help but shrink away in InuYasha's shadow. He may have been a hanyou but his display against the demon was enough to show he was more than capable of dispatching a group of humans.

"You would not dare to harm the Lord and Lady of this house hold!" The man stated trying to regain his composure.

"I have done worse for less!" InuYasha growled as he moved his hand to his sword. The colour instantly drained from the Lords face and he collapsed, falling flat on his fat face in a dead faint. InuYasha rolled his eyes impatiently while the Lady of the house gasped and quickly ordered a servant to produce the agreed upon sum. When the bag of coins was safe in InuYasha's hand he smiled and bid them all a polite farewell. As he turned to leave he spotted a little girl who could not be older than four or five with her arm in a sling. He paused wondering if this was the little girl who had been hurt by the demon. The little girl met his eyes and she shied away behind her mother's leg. Feeling a little guilty he made his may over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her.

"Did the demon hurt your arm?" InuYasha asked trying to sound as friendly as he could. The child did not answer but she continued to peer at him from behind the safety of her mother's leg.

"You don't need to be scared. The demon is gone and it can't hurt you anymore." InuYasha said before getting to his feet and turning to leave.

"The demon is not solely responsible for her injury."

InuYasha turned back to see an angry expression on the mother's face.

"I've seen you in the village. I don't care what you are, I know you and the priestess help people."

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked, unsure of the woman's intent. She hesitated for a moment glancing towards the Lord who still lay unconscious and the Lady of the house who knelt at his side. The Lady was a good woman but she lacked the will to stand up to her husband. Feeling the little girl's mother's eyes on her, she looked away refusing to meet her gaze.

"When the priest came and performed his exorcism it did nothing but to infuriate the spirit." The woman started.

"The Lord of the house feared it was not safe to enter the grounds so he arbitrarily chose my daughter to enter the grounds alone despite my pleas to spare her. The demon took its displeasure with the Lord out on my girl." The mother spoke with disdain for her superiors like only the wrath of a mother could invoke.

InuYasha looked down at the girl before turning an angry gaze towards the Lord.

"Worthless creature..." InuYasha growled as he made to move towards him, but a gentler hand came to rest on his shoulder bringing him to a swift halt.

"He isn't worth the dirt he sits on InuYasha." Kagome said as InuYasha turned to see her.

"Make him pay by forcing him to live the kind of life he is not accustomed to. Make him know what it feels like to live life from the ground instead of standing high on the backs of his servants." Kagome continued. Her voice also dripped with contempt for man but she would not let InuYasha get carried away even if it was nothing less than the retched man deserved. These people already thought little of InuYasha because he was a hanyou, showing aggression in front of them would only serve to harm his own reputation.

InuYasha took a deep breath to calm himself. Looking down at the bag of coins he still held tight in his hand he turned back towards the little girl. Kneeling down again he held the bag out towards her.

"Take this ..." InuYasha urged. The little girl turned wide eyed towards her mother who nodded her forwards. Slowly she reached out and took the bag which was almost too heavy for her to hold up with one hand.

"What's your name?" InuYasha asked.

"Atsuko ..." She answered with a small smile.

"That's very fitting." InuYasha said briefly glancing towards her mother.

"Atsuko I want you to share this money with your mother and all the other servants in the house. Ok?" InuYasha said. A bright smile spread across her young face as she beamed with happiness. InuYasha smiled in return and rose to meet her mother's grateful gaze.

"Thank you but you should keep it for yourselves." She said nodding towards Kagome implying the child she was expecting. InuYasha turned and smiled at Kagome warmly before answering,

"We will be fine without it. Use the money to help yourselves and everyone else who wants to rise out of this house!" InuYasha turned towards the Lord as he groaned and raised his head from the dirt.

"If you ever need help again, we'll be back." He continued with a vicious glare. The Lord cringed back and said nothing to disagree.

Without another word InuYasha and Kagome turned and left, leaving the mansion in their wake.

"Well that's not how I expected this morning to end." Kagome said after they had been walking for awhile. InuYasha tilted his head towards her. She spoke in a tone that was meant to lighten InuYasha's mood but instead he stopped and turned towards her with a worried look.

"Speaking of which, what exactly did happened this morning?" InuYasha asked.

"I told you ... I don't know." Kagome answered.

"There has to be some explanation for it. The demon was stronger then you expected? You felt ill? There was some other force that I couldn't see?" You scared the hell out of me this morning!" InuYasha argued. Kagome bowed her head feeling guilty for making him worry.

"I honestly don't have an answer for you InuYasha. It was a simple weasel demon ..."

"There was nothing simple about what it did!" InuYasha continued to argue.

"It was angry ... its spirit tainted somehow ... but it was still just a weak weasel demon. What happened had to be because of some mistake I made."

"You don't make mistakes!" InuYasha challenged. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and fell silent.

"I'm sorry Kagome ... I don't mean to sound angry I'm just ... I worry." InuYasha admitted in a quieter tone. He reached out and placed his palm over his unborn child.

"You know if I'd had my way we'd still be back home and you'd be resting in bed!" he added.

"And you would leave that little girl to her fate?" Kagome let slip a smile as she looked up at her hanyou,

"You know there was a time when you're heart could not be melted so easily!" Kagome said lovingly. InuYasha lowered his gaze avoiding his wife's knowing eyes.

"A lot of things have changed ..." InuYasha responded.

"Most of them because of you!" he added before placing his hand against Kagome's cheek and raised her up so he could kiss her lips.

"I love you." He whispered as they parted.

"I love you to." Kagome answered,

"And I want nothing more than to get home." Kagome added with a tired sigh.

"You know we'd get home in a fraction of the time if you let me carry you!" InuYasha asked hopefully.

"As safe as I feel in your arms and as much as I appreciate the offer you know I'm more comfortable walking right now!" Kagome said as she turned back to the road and started walking towards home again.

"Besides it is such a beautiful day we should enjoy a nice walk together!" Kagome added with another smile. InuYasha let out another deep sigh and followed after her.

Unseen by InuYasha who walked behind, Kagome let slip a small grimace. The uncomfortable feeling that had started that morning was back and worse than ever. Since early that morning when InuYasha had stirred to find her awake by the fire she had been in a state of discomfort. It hadn't been painful just unsettling as the feeling came in waves. But as she had stood before the Lord's mansion the feeling of discomfort had suddenly flared but she was determined to work through it, a decision she now regretted. In the short time since the events with the demon she had begun to experience an uncomfortable achy feeling, decreasing and increasing with severity. Kagome gritted her teeth determined to not let InuYasha see. The baby was not due for a few weeks yet, perhaps it was just false labour brought on by the stress from the day's events and the long journey from the day before.

They continued on walking for a couple more hours until the sun was high and the temperature soared.

"We should stop and rest and have something to eat." InuYasha spoke up as he spotted a small clearing just off the road where they could rest.

"No let's keep going!" Kagome said walking past him.

"Kagome stop, you have to rest at some point!" InuYasha persisted.

"No we need to get home." Kagome said sternly. InuYasha watched as Kagome continued on. He knew something was wrong, she had been in a strange distant mood for the past couple hours, but Kagome seemed determined to hide it from him.

"Kagome ..." InuYasha called. She stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Please be reasonable. We've been walking for hours! You must be tired not to mention hungry. What's your hurry anyways?" InuYasha said as he walked forward to face Kagome, but as he stood in front of her he suddenly noticed that all the colour had drained from her face.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked in concern.

"InuYasha ..." she answered in a shaky voice,

"I think the baby is coming ..."

"What? Are you sure?" InuYasha asked as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. His question was answered by a loud cry from Kagome as she doubled over. InuYasha rushed to her side to support her.

"The baby isn't due for another few weeks at least!" InuYasha questioned.

"Well the baby apparently has other plans!" Kagome responded through a painful groan.

"When did this start?" InuYasha asked unable to mask his surprise as he lifted Kagome up into his arms and moved her off the road. He quickly made his way to the small clearing and laid her down on the soft grass.

"I'm not sure ... I thought it was just stress from the journey ... But it's been going on and on and just now it escalated to a horrible shooting pain ... and my water just broke." Kagome answered as she gritted her teeth as the pain of the contraction slowly subsided. It was InuYasha's turn to let the colour drain from his face.

"Is this what woke you up this morning? You've been keeping this from me all day?" InuYasha asked sounding somewhat annoyed and angry at himself for not noticing.

"I know ... I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner but I honestly thought it would pass. I didn't feel much worse than I usually feel these days until just a short time ago. I just had my mind set on getting home." Kagome said apologetically.

"Don't worry about that now ... we need to get you to Kaede!" InuYasha said as he tried to scoop Kagome back up into his arms but she let out another groan in pain as another contraction came on fast.

"That's not going to work InuYasha ... I don't think there is time ..."

"What if I ran and got Kaede and brought her to you?" InuYasha asked.

"No ... I don't think even you would be able to get back in time!" Kagome answered as she struggled to share a smile.

"What if I ..."

"InuYasha ... just stay here with me. It's going to be ok!" Kagome said trying to calm him down. InuYasha stumbled for a moment in his thoughts before regaining his sense. He couldn't help but smile at Kagome as she starred at him. He hadn't been so flustered since the very first time Kagome had told him she was expecting their first son Takeo. He'd spent the following months in a constant state of anxiety as any first time father would, but he'd had the guidance of his friends to help him then. When it came time for the baby to be born Sango and Kaede had taken care of everything. Kaede believed in the tradition of men being excluded from the birthing room and as a result InuYasha stood in his current predicament with no idea what should be expected of him.

"Tell me what you need me to do." InuYasha asked regaining his composure. Kagome's smile brightened.

"We'll need the blankets and a fire and clean water as well if you can find it." Kagome said taking a deep breath when she finished. InuYasha leaned forwards and kissed Kagome's forehead,

"I'll dig a well if I have to!" InuYasha answered making Kagome laugh. Then InuYasha ripped himself from Kagome's side and set to work getting everything Kagome asked for.

Kagome continued to smile until InuYasha had moved away looking for firewood. She grimaced again fighting hard not to cry out as another contraction hit her fast and hard. She didn't want to fan InuYasha's worries into a fire again. Her own worries however were not as easily doused. Both her sons had been born past due and with no complications at all. She had been fortunate that they had delivered quickly, but it was nothing compared to now. She already felt the contraction coming faster and stronger and she knew the baby could arrive very soon.

Kagome recalled the first time she had found herself in this situation when Takeo was born. She had been prepared and ready for anything. Between Kaede and Sango's experience and her education from living in modern times she knew what to do and what to expect. The pain had been the hardest thing to overcome mentally but she had walked and breathed through it and her son had been born surprisingly quickly without any problems and her second son had delivered even easier.

This, however, was nothing like those times. The contractions were coming fast and sporadically hardly giving Kagome a moment to think or breath. The pain was even different; it felt different, deeper and stronger then before. Kagome didn't think she could get up and walk around if her life depended on it. This scared Kagome more then she was willing to admit to InuYasha and she prayed there was nothing wrong with their baby.

Just over an hour later found InuYasha again at Kagome's side as she cried out and bore down against the pains of labour.

InuYasha produced a damp cloth and dabbed at Kagome's brow as he felt her grip on his hand loosen once more and she was able to relax again.

"You'd make a great nurse someday!" Kagome joked as she felt InuYasha's hand against her skin.

"Somehow I doubt that!" InuYasha huffed making Kagome laugh. She appreciated his attempt to humour her but she could hear the worry and fear in his voice.

"It's moments like this that makes me miss my world. Mothers to be have the comfort and security of hospitals with comfortable beds and nurses and doctors and ..." Kagome was cut off as she was gripped once more with pain and cried out.

"And drugs ... I miss the idea of pain numbing drugs!" She finished as she leaned back. InuYasha smiled nervously,

"If I could take the pain away you know I would." InuYasha said sounding far calmer then he felt.

"I know, I'm just rambling on ... and you know I gave up my world happily to be here with you!" Kagome added breathlessly.

"I know ..." InuYasha answered well aware of how fortunate he was that life had granted him such a strong understanding mate and healthy children to fill his house. As Kagome bore down again and her cries echoing through the forest he only hopes that his luck wouldn't change today.

"I wish there was something else I could do ... I feel so helpless!" InuYasha said as his frustration grew.

"You're going to regret you said that ..." Kagome answered in a strained voice. InuYasha just looked at her questioningly.

"There is something else I need you to do ...I need you to ... help me cradle the baby's head as it comes." Kagome would have laughed for the look of terror on InuYasha's face but the contractions were coming so close together now she couldn't manage it. InuYasha swallowed the fear rising up in his throat and moved away from Kagome's side taking a seat between her feet. With shaking hands he lifted the blanket that covered Kagome and waited for further instruction.

"I can feel it ... its coming." Kagome yelled as she grabbed her knees and pushed with all her might,

"I see the head!" InuYasha announced in amazement. Realising he had not grabbed a blanket to swaddle the baby in he immediately ripped off his firerat robe and laid it on the ground.

Kagome made one last strong push and she felt the child slip from her body and the pains finally begin to lessen. A second later a loud strong cry broke through the forest.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked now barely able to lift her head. When InuYasha did not answer right away she found the strength to pulled herself up only to see him staring down with a looked of utter bewilderment mixed with shock.

"InuYasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked sounding worried. InuYasha looked up,

"It's a girl!" he finally answered as he passed the child to her mother. Kagome's smile widened again despite fatigue as she pulled her daughter close. With a trembling hand Kagome lifted the material covering her head. In an instant Kagome's eyes went as wide as InuYasha's had been but her smile brightened even more then thought possible in her current state. She turned back to InuYasha, who slowly made his way to her side again still starring wide eyed.

"Now I see why you were surprised!" Kagome laughed as she dropped her gaze down again,

The bright afternoon sun shown down through the trees shimmering over the babes fine silver hair and ears which still lay flat against her tiny head. Even as she cried, announcing her arrival to the world, her eyes flashed open for the briefest moment revealing their bright amber colour.

"She's beautiful!" Kagome said sounding on the verge of tears. InuYasha gave a shaky smile but remained utterly speechless.

Where her brothers lacked any resemblance to their father and very little trace of their demon heritage, this daughter appeared to be the spitting image of InuYasha.

"When are mother and father coming back?" Takeo asked Kaede as they sat by the fire pit preparing dinner. Daichi also looked up at the old woman expectantly.

"I'm sure they will be home presently. They are probably just taking their time so as not to burden your mother." Kaede answered with a smile, but in truth she was worried about Kagome and InuYasha. They were expected home nearly two days ago now. At that moment Miroku came rushing into the hut,

"InuYasha and Kagome return! ... and I do believe they've brought a little surprise with them!" Miroku added as he gave Takeo and Daichi a wink before disappearing again. The boys glanced at each other before quickly dashed out of the hut followed closely by Kaede. They all peered down the road leading into town as they saw familiar figures approaching. Squinting into the light of the setting sun everyone quickly spotted the bundle of blankets cradled in InuYasha's arms raising questions and smiles among everyone.

"Oh my! So I see you have finally graced us with a daughter!" Kaede called with a teary smile as they came within earshot.

"How did you know it was a girl?" Kagome asked as she shared a bewildered look with Sango.

"InuYasha holds the babe as if made of glass and he fears breaking her. Father's only act so when holding a daughter for the first time!" Kaede answered with a joyous laugh, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Well InuYasha has good reason to hold his pretty little girl tight." Kagome added as she moved to uncover her daughter's head and show them all her startling appearance.

"Maybe we should wait until we are safely inside before we show her off." InuYasha suggested.

"Nonsense let Takeo and Daichi see their baby sister." Kagome cooed as she lifted their daughter from InuYasha's arms and held her out for everyone to see. Sounds of 'awe' were issued from everyone present and her brothers smiled and laughed as they jostled to get their first look.

InuYasha however was distracted. He felt an ever growing uneasiness about him and he longed to get everyone into their hut away from lingering eyes. He looked all around for any sign of threat but there was none to be seen.

A sharp cry from the baby pulled InuYasha's attention back to his family but what he saw was not what he expected. It was as if he had stepped from a dream into another world. Heat burned his skin as the flames that engulfed his home burst into the air. Looking about widely he realised the entire village was set ablaze sending huge plumes of smoke high into the sky turning it black as if it had suddenly become night.

The smell of burning wood stung InuYasha's nose and the smoke hurt his eyes making it hard to see. He called out for Kagome but his voice was lost to a fit of coughs as he inhaled the thick smoke choked air. He stumbled forwards into the hut ignoring the searing heat. He had to make sure his family was not still inside. He moved into the room where his sons slept and found the room suddenly completely void of smoke or fire, however the roar of the inferno still met his ears. He stumbled uncertainly into the room searching for the boys but it was empty.

"Father..."

InuYasha spun on the spot only to see his daughter standing in the doorway. But she was no longer a new born baby, she now looked to be a child of about seven dressed all in white. InuYasha stood rooted to the floor in complete bewilderment as she reached out to him holding something in her hand. Looking closely he saw it was a sword, a pure white sword matching her clothing. InuYasha watched speechless as red hot embers suddenly began to fall from the roof landing on the girl but she seemed not to notice. InuYasha stepped forwards ready to grab her and take her back outside where she would be safe but he stopped as he noticed the embers were not burning her. Instead where every hot spark met her skin or clothing deep red stains would appear and grow until every inch of her was covered. It even seemed to drip from her sleeves like blood, pooling at her feet. She just continued to stare wordlessly at InuYasha as if waiting for something.

InuYasha couldn't take it anymore he moved again to grab her when all at once the roof above them crashed down crushing him to the floor.

InuYasha jolted upright from his bed. Panting and gasping he jerked his head around expecting to see flames pouring through the walls but there were none. InuYasha let out a long deep breath as he brought his knees up and bowed his head to rest in his hands.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a groggy voice as she rolled over, awakened by InuYasha's suddenly movement.

"It's alright go back to sleep." InuYasha said quickly.

"What's wrong? You're as pale as a ghost!" Kagome asked ignoring InuYasha's request as she sat up.

"It's nothing ... just a dream." He answered sounding almost absentminded as if he were still in his dream.

"About what?" Kagome asked now sounding curious. InuYasha slowly turned and looked at Kagome thoughtfully,

"It was ... about Kairi ... and the day she was born." InuYasha answered slowly as he brought his hand up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Again?" Kagome asked. InuYasha turned away from Kagome and nodded his head knowing what Kagome was going to say next.

"You worry too much about her InuYasha! You're going to drive yourself crazy one of these days!" Kagome said with a laugh trying to lighten his mood. InuYasha smiled but didn't say anything. Kagome let out a deep sigh and leaned her head against InuYasha's shoulder.

"You know if you were not a silver haired demon to begin with I'd say Kairi was the cause of every white hair on your head!" she said lovingly. InuYasha rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be right back ..." InuYasha said as he rolled off their bed and got to his feet. Kagome watched knowingly as InuYasha slowly made his way towards the adjoining room where their three children slept peacefully. Kagome knew there was no use in trying to persuade InuYasha to just go back to sleep. Lately he seemed to be having a lot of bad dreams and they just about always revolved around their daughter Kairi. From the day she was born InuYasha had always been worried about her. With Takeo and Daichi he worried as any father would when they wondered off or when they got hurt or sick but it was nothing out of the ordinary. With Kairi he had become extremely over protective almost to the point of never letting her out of his site in the last seven years since she'd been born. He acted as though he was constantly on alert for some ever present danger no one else could see or sense. Kagome did her best to alleviate his concerns but she knew that his behaviour stemmed from his own childhood and the cruelty and loneliness he experienced at the hands of the world. In his own way he was trying to keep Kairi from ever experiencing the things he went through but in doing so he had started to isolate her which could be just as bad.

InuYasha quietly shifted the reed curtain so he could see into the adjoining room. He breathed a deep sigh as he watched his children sleeping quietly. Takeo and Daichi were already growing into strong independent young boys. Their little sister, whose silver hair stood out in the darkness like a beacon, slept curled up secure between her brothers like she always did. For a moment InuYasha's mind flashed back to the scene in his dream but he quickly shook his head trying to make it disappear. It was the same dream he'd had countless times before ever since Kairi was a baby. It was unsettling how real it felt every time he ran into the burning flames and found himself standing before Kairi holding that sword. The older Kairi grew, closer and closer to the age of the girl in his dream the more the scene disturbed him as if it was becoming harder and harder to know for sure when he was dreaming. Kagome knew his dreams were about Kairi but he had never disclosed the exact details to her. He was worried it would either scare Kagome or make her think he was crazy. But as Kairi grew older and was fast approaching her seventh birthday, he couldn't help but wonder if he should tell Kagome.

In the last few years Kagome and InuYasha had begun to take Takeo and Daichi along with them when traveling to villages to help people. They were learning how to treat ailments and about the herbs used in healing. InuYasha also used these trips to teach the boys about demons and how to deal with different spirit preparing them so one day they could help with exorcisms and dispatching demons. He taught them to use their skills to work together, Takeo's strength and speed were his greatest assets where as Daichi was smart and cunning and his spiritual abilities were growing stronger by the day. However InuYasha never allowed Kairi to come along leaving her in the caring and watchful hands of either Sango or Kaede. At least within the small village they had come to call home the people had become accustomed to their demon neighbours, but outside their small community there was a cold prejudice world he knew he couldn't protect Kairi from. He knew his methods were not well received by his daughter but it was the only way he knew how to protect her. He loved his daughter probably more then she would ever understand, but he often found himself wishing she had been born like her brothers who outwardly appeared human in every way and had not been cursed with his likeness.

With one last lingering glance InuYasha finally let the curtain fall back and made his way back towards his bed where he knew a troubled sleep awaited him.

The hut grew quiet once again. The only sound came from the steady breathing of the residents and the gentle summer breeze that blew outside. Kairi slowly opened her eyes and looked around listening intently for any sign her brothers or parents were still awake. No one stirred. Quickly and quietly she got up and crept across the floor to the window. Without a sound she scaled the wall and from her perch on the window sill she looked back one last time to make sure no one had woken up. Once she was sure she turned and leapt down from the window and took off towards the woods and disappeared into the darkness.

Ok so that's it for now. I know where I want this story to go and if it turns out half as good as it is in my head it will be a great read, but it will definitely take me a while to get there plus I have three other stories on the go that keep going round and round in my head. Just like my other story "Our World" it will get finished, just don't ask when


End file.
